SECRETS AND THEORIES
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: The line up of secrets and theories of season 2. The cover image belongs to Alex Hircsh and was found on Disney XD. Join me and other authors who may or may not help me with this as we unlock the many secrets of Gravity Falls! Bill Cipher not will help along the way and we will not have special guests!
1. Chapter 1

(Attention: this news update will include spoliers!)- With the recent image on the Disney XD website, the season 2 promo, I have uncovered many secrets and spoilers on the subject. According to the image (cover), Dipper does indeed get the journal back, Mabel has her grappling hook, and the hats of Fiddleford H. McGuckett and Stanford Pines are on the ground.  
These are things revealed by the image: Blendin Blendin will return.

The secret society may be a set of major antagonists. Many new and weird monsters will arise. (Seriously, weird. AN ESCAPED PSYCO KILLER WITH A HOOOK! that's what one looks like lol) Bill Cipher, as if we didn't know from Alex Hircsh's blog, will return and play a major role. Stan's portal leads to alternate dimensions, yes? This may be the source of some of the new monsters. One theory is that Stan got lost in the portal, I don't think there's enough proof of that yet.

The two hooded figures in the image have the figure as the one in the flashback in the season finale. They might have buried two books after McGuckett went crazy, and Stan was to bury the first one but didn't. This is MY theory, just a theory don't pin anything against me here! Well, if you find something about season 2, PM me and if it's backed up, I'll put it up on here. I will update more facts and theories as this all unfolds... 99GRIFFON OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So a guest by the name of 'Alex' had added on to the last one that The Hide Behind is one of the monsters in the image we know. We do not know if the monsters are friends or foes, we'll find that out sooner or later. And the whole guests thing was to get you guys to read it, there probably won't be any guests like Mabel. Anyways, there is a new theory I came up with. A foreshadowing thing I guess. In the Fixin' It With Soos where he 'fixes' the cart, there is the moment where it shows the picture with his head on a cheetah's body, I have a random theory about that: Soos had contact with Bill (The cheetah touching the oasis with the eye in it) in the past.

The eye in the water symbolizes that Bill is everywhere, unseen, we know this already. Maybe if we look deeper into Soos' character, past his apparent personality, we would find his desire to be strong and vigilant (cheetah), to bring down Bill, help protect the twins for they will be, like, really important, (as if we didn't know), and save Gravity Falls with the other people on the wheel. They WILL work together to bring Bill down. Disney rules, protagonists always end up winning.

And with the 'Smile Dip Mystery', don't listen, if someone tells you that the dog says something, you're gonna hear it that way. Logic there... Every character plays a role, Waddles has a role then. Weird, but true! Just the NAME of the episode brings up a question. "Time Traveler's Pig", Blendin Blandin didn't own Waddles and Dipper did a lot of the time travel. What could it mean? Mabel from another time zone? Farfetched, I know... This wasn't made by me, so yeah. Got a theory? PM me it and it may be featured here on this jumble of stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey bros, this is sparta, this is awesome, this is the season 2 release date! *jumps up and down* August first! I CAN GO TO MY FRIENDS AND HAVE EPISODE ONE AND TWO RECORDED! Epic party btw Ponyfier 2.0, think about it! Okay, I am freaking out the second episode is released on the fourth, anyone wanna jump up and down with me in exitement? Eh? Eh? Never mind, bad question, but I know you're jumping up and down now, so judgemental!

Okay, another kinda off topic thing, just important and I just wanna tell ya. What is this world to any of the others? Gravity Falls is based in our world.. Minecraft is 7 times the surface area of ours and is like ours.. Pokemon is basically our world.. Basically everything is like our world. Everyone has a goal, you meet that goal, now what? It goes like that until death. If you vandalize or steal, what is it after you've died? What I want you to do is, enjoy all of these things while you can. When you're gone there all still millions of others to enjoy it, and everything ends the same way, just forget your troubles and enjoy the little things in life.

Some people couldn't, I don't want you to though.. Sorry, I wasn't allowed to go to my gruncle's funeral and I never got to know him. Now, moving on, Wendy is a mermaid? Who wrote this? People think Wendy is a mermaid because she has mud on her boots. That's it? We know mermaids are possible but there is not enough evidence. So just like Frozen, LET IT GOO! People say Gompers the goat is either Bill or Stan's twin turned into a goat by Bill. Yes he stay around the Shack, so this may be plausible, but I don't really support it. Did you enjoy? Did I ruin your childhood? Did I make you rethink your life? Spam up the reviews with your answers!


	4. Chapter 4

I know you, you want the 'out of the box' theories. From a recent Valksibum video (sorry if mispelled), I found one. Mabel will disapear! Farfetched, yes. Impossible, no. The 'evidence' is the references in 'The Timetraveler's Pig' SOO much around that one now! Blendin Blandin returning in 'Gideon Rises' and all that kind of stuff. This one is created due to references to 'Back to the Future' like the line, "I'll make sure your parents never meet!"and the Twin Pines Mall. Marty had gone back in time and destroyed one of the pine trees before the mall was built.

Hehe, the guy was all like, "MAH PINE TREE!" lol. Off topic there, maybe something happens in the past and kills/other words to describe what may happen Mabel? I dunno. Dipper's hat has ONE tree, sign? I still dunno.

MINECRAFT USERS: Gravity Falls texture pack, y u no get it? lol plus, I thought everyone who wants to ask, Evie Existor and Cleverbot don't know what Gravity Falls is ›:( Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok dudes, just wanted to say that MOST of you aren't listening, MOST OF THESE THEORIES WON'T BE MINE! So far the only thing that is, was the Soos thing. Don't pin these on me! These are just some that deserve recognition? I guess? Sorry about the large gap in updating for Mabel's Woods, I have EXTREME writer's block for that one. PUT THE PITCHFORKS AWAY! Some of us are civilized people, but not me. I'm thinking of writing a Gravity Foals fic soon, so remember to look for that one. Anyways here are some things pointed out in the reviews, don't be mad if I didn't put your whole post or added onto it okay. Why would someone make an electron carpet? Seriously, there is no use for it in the long run some would say, but you could use it to swap places with someone, say the president. So you switch bodies with the president, your behavior and voice would give it away that you're not him. There were some minor flaws, okay major flaws! Here's another one, Dipper's hat would have two pine trees on it if the Back to the Future thing was right.

... No comment.. Awesomenessashar tells us that technically it is possible for a twin to be absorbed into the other fetus while in the development stages. Good luck getting that one out of your head! Hey, conjoined twins aren't bad! Hehe, yeah... I'm typing this as I go along now.. Umm.. You got any story ideas but don't know if you could pull it off? Tell me the plot in a PM or in the reviews! The best one will be turned into a story! 99.9 percent of the credit goes to you cause, you came up with it, I put it to words! The entrees will end the week after my birthday (which is July 11th)! You guys see the LA Film Fest Gravity Falls panel? Man, the original Bill introduction scene reminded me of myself! Seems dark and intimidating sometimes, easily distracted, knows a decent amount of stuff, randomly hilarious, I knew Bill and I had alot in common! "Look, a turkey!" Lol, comedy gold! Look, it's Joebuz! Yaaaaay! No. 1 Joebuz fan! TO CRAZY CRAFT, AWAAAAAAAAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Wazzup bros? Missed me? Probably not! Well, Stanley has been confirmed! Or at least we think, if the guy in that pic isn't Stanley and just Stan, nice work Alex, really made us get our hopes up! Plus Stan get kidnaped by a realistic puppet hand. (According to the official AD) And jeez those robot animals SCARED ME! I was like: Joebuz, what are you doing? Joe? NOOOOOO!

Mc Gucket did well… Who else could make evil robots? Anyways, I don't think Dipper gets the real journal back, cause' Stan was using the copy machine from 'Double Dipper' on it. I'm quite intrigued about Gravity Falls season 2. Blendin speaks with the time police standing behind him and Lazy Susan with the Secret Society members behind her. Plus there are zombies and Wendy will go commando! Where did I learn about this? Valksibum's triple upload yesterday! WOOO! I was so hyper it was crazy! I can't wait! Can you wait? Got theories? PM or put your reply in the reviews! Favorite or Follow if you want me to spit more facts!


End file.
